


sweet treat

by annejumps



Series: oh, honey [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Glasses, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Arthur and Eames lived in a big farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere, they of course had to throw Halloween parties together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet treat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).

Because Arthur and Eames lived in a big farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere, they of course had to throw Halloween parties together. They decked the entire place out with cobwebs, candles, garlands, and all sorts of things (including bowls of candy corn, which Arthur liked because it contained honey). Eames loved Halloween, and Americans seemed more enthusiastic about it than the English did, for which he was grateful.

Eames had decided to go as a bee, and was keeping it a surprise from Arthur, but he wasn’t sure what Arthur was planning on dressing as. On the morning of the party, Arthur came into the kitchen wearing a corduroy sport coat with patched elbows over a v-neck jumper and a dress shirt, with trousers and loafers. He was also wearing glasses, which he didn’t usually do. These, however, were hornrims, not his usual square black ones.

“What do you think?” he asked Eames.

Eames sipped his tea. “About what?”

“My costume.” Arthur shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then put his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked at Eames expectantly.

Eames paused. “Darling, you hardly look any different.” It was true.

Arthur frowned. “I’m a librarian.”

“You look like a professor.” Eames looked Arthur up and down. “And you still don’t look very different.”

Arthur sighed.

“You look good, though,” Eames amended. “Gorgeous, really.” He tilted his head, and set down his teacup. “In fact, I think I need to blow you right now.”

“Right now?” Arthur raised his eyebrows. With his glasses on, the effect was even more fetching than usual.

“Yes.” Eames nodded somberly. Standing, he pushed Arthur back against the counter, and sank to his knees.

He undid Arthur’s flies, and tugged his trousers down just a tick; he pulled Arthur’s briefs down to reveal his hardening cock, and took it into his mouth with a hum. Arthur sighed, sinking back a bit, hands going to Eames’ hair.

Eames took him deep, savoring the feel of him in his mouth. He worked his tongue over Arthur’s smooth skin as he drew off, traced the tip of his tongue around his cockhead, and took him back in again, leisurely yet thorough.

Arthur let him do that a few more times before cupping the back of his head to keep him deep, and then he started fucking his mouth. Eames moaned around him, closing his eyes.

“That’s it, that’s perfect,” Arthur murmured, breathless.

Eames rubbed the heel of his hand firmly against his own erection, and at the taste of Arthur’s come in the back of his mouth, his orgasm hit.

He swallowed and licked up every bit, and then shifted back as Arthur tucked himself back in. He rested his head on Arthur’s thigh.

“Well, Mr. Eames, I’ll erase those fines from your account,” Arthur said very seriously, stroking his fingers through Eames’ hair.

Eames laughed. “I think you mean I passed the oral examination, Professor Levine.”

“I’m supposed to be a librarian.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Eames teased, sitting back a bit to grin up at Arthur, who was beautifully pink-cheeked.

Arthur did up his flies, musing to himself. “But I am a Ph.D. So.”

“Yes, love, I know.” Eames got to his feet with a groan, wincing at the wet spot in his underwear; he’d have to change, but he didn’t mind. “So. Party tonight. We have a lot of baking to do, and then there’s my costume.”

“What are you going as?” Arthur asked.

“A bee,” Eames admitted after a pause. “A proper one, with a round body and a stinger, not a striped shirt and black pants.”

Arthur groaned, and chuckled softly before giving Eames a kiss. “I hope you’ll be able to control yourself around our guests when I’m dressed this provocatively.”

“I’ll do my best,” Eames sighed, smiling. “And I might ask the same of you, considering I’ll be wearing black tights and dressed as a bee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/), [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder), and Liz for all your help!


End file.
